Répondeur
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: " Je dois vraiment être désespérer pour t'appeler à cette heure-là et surtout pour toi... Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me fait ça..."


**Répondeur**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le récit vient de mon imagination.

**Rating:**K+

**Résumé:** « Il faut vraiment être désespérer pour appeler à cette heure-là et surtout pour toi... Et puis tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. »

" Vous êtes bien sur mon répondeur, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai."

« Allo Sacha? Putain... Le nombre de fois que je t'ai laissé un message sur ton répondeur, et que jamais tu ne m'as rappelé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'appelle. Faut vraiment être désespérer pour appeler à cette heure-là et surtout pour toi.

(soupir)

Il faut vraiment être conne pour aimé un gars comme toi. Mais merde quoi... Sacha ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire cela. Mais c'était quoi ton problème ? Tu préférai les relations courtes et sans lendemain, c'est ça ? Mais putain, est-ce que tu te rends compte ce que tu as fait de moi ? Sacha...

( bruit de verre)

Tu te souviens de nos caprices à deux balles ? De nos repas déjà préparés qu'on commandait tous les soirs ? De nos baisers ? De nos fous rires ? Mais comment se fait-il que tout soit fini ? Comment est-on arrivé là ? Et toi... toi ! Toi et ta salope. Oui, je la traite de salope, comprend moi, c'est un peu elle qui nous a foutu en l'air. Et toi.. tu t'es laissé faire, mais comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Elle a quoi de plus que moi ? Un bonnet c ? Pathétique. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai oublié ? Parce que je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Et toi qui espérai qu'il suffisait de ne plus se voir pour effacer les souvenirs...

(Rire cynique)

Tu sais quoi Sacha ? Mais je t'emmerde toi et ta salope. Putain. J'en suis sûr que tu es avec elle, faire tes cochonneries dans son lit. Mais merde quoi... Est-ce qu'elle t'aime déjà ? T'aime-t-elle comme moi je t'aime ? je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi, bon sang ! Je suis folle ! Oui, tu avais raison, je suis complètement folle. Mais folle de toi, tu vois...

( soupir)

Et me voilà que je me bourre la gueule à ton nom. Boire pour essayer de t'oublier, ce que tu m'avais demander il y a trois mois. Trois putain de mois sans toi. Trois foutus mois que je t'ai perdu, que tu m'as largué pour une pétasse. Elle s'appelle comment déjà ? Elie ? Iris? Oui , voilà. Iris. Tu mérites mieux ! Mais tellement mieux. Peut-être qu'elle est meilleure que moi, finalement.

( déglutition. Bruit de verre)

La seule chose à quoi je m'accroche, c'est ta voix enregistré sur ton répondeur médiocre. Comment suis-je arrivée à ça ? Á devenir fantôme de ton passé. Á devenir plus rien... Tu sais, depuis toi, je ne suis plus la même. Pourquoi fallait-il que nos chemins se croisent ? Si j'avais su... Toi et ton sourire, bon sang, vous faisiez la paire.

( Déglutition)

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Comment peut-on foutre en l'air une relation de deux ans ? Comment peut-on arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un du jour au lendemain ? Est-ce que tu m'aimais lors de nos premiers jours ? Est-ce que tu m'aimais au bout d'un an ? Est-ce que tu m'aimais encore, lorsque tu es parti ? Depuis quand, avais-tu projet de me quitter ? C'était venu subitement dans ta tête ? L'idée est venue depuis combien de temps ? Depuis deux mois avant notre rupture? trois semaines ? Deux jours avant ? Mais comment cela t'a germer dans ta petite tête de con ? ! Mais merde. Explique-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te lasses de moi, pour que tu partes ailleurs...

(Rire. Bruit de verre)

Tu avais le don de m'énerver, le don de me faire rire. Ouais, tu avais le don de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire en fait. Mes projets, mes rêves, mes espoirs. Tu étais venu dans ma vie, comme une claque soudaine. Et ça à fait très mal. Mais tu vois, avec toi, j'étais bien. Avec toi, j'étais heureuse. Dans tes bras, je me sentais femme. Dans tes yeux je me sentais belle. Merde. je me sentais belle pour quelqu'un. Je me sentais unique. Tu comprends ? Unique, Sacha ! J'étais unique. Et tu étais parti comme un courant d'air. C'était si vite, si brutal. On s'y attend pas, tu sais ? Merde, il est déjà quatre heures du matin. Depuis quinze minutes je suis avec ta voix qui murmure encore dans ma tête. Ta foutue voix enregistrée.

( Bruit de verre)

J'en suis sûr qu'elle doit faire des merveilles au lit, hein Sacha. Tu dois vraiment adoré, n'est-ce pas ? Putain. Tu me dégoutes. Tu me dégoutes autant que je t'aime, te rends-tu compte de l'impact que tu as sur moi ? Et tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre. Putain je te hais ! Je te hais de m'avoir fait croire à une illusion. Toi et moi, c'était rien ? C'était quoi pour toi ? Peut-être que tu foutais de ma gueule depuis le début... Mais moi je pensais si fort que tu m'aimais. Je le croyais tellement. Est-ce tu croyais à un nous ? Á notre histoire ? Á un avenir en commun ? Á s'imaginer vieux et tout ridés, ensemble encore.

( Rires)

Mon dieu, on serai tellement moche avec notre peau toute pliée, avec ta calvitie précoce et ton regard toujours aussi rieur et beau. On serait bien, n'empêche... On aurait pu y croire. On aurait eu des gosses peut-être. Des bouts de toi et de moi. Des bouts de toi surtout, oh mon dieu, ça serai merveilleux. Des minis-Sacha tout plein à la maison.

(Bruit de verre. Déglutition)

Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un mirage. Ce n'était qu'un songe irréelle. J'en ai marre. j'ai envie de pleurer. Pleurer pour toi, pour moi. Pleurer à en rire ! Chialer comme un bébé, et hurler. Hurler oui, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Crier que je t'aime ! Crier que tu m'as fait mal et que je t'aime encore. Que je t'aime toujours et à jamais. Que tu as réussi à me détruire. Que je te hais aussi. Oui hurler que je te hais. Que le monde entier sache à quel point je suis devenue dépendante de toi. Que tu es devenue ma drogue. Que mon rêve c'était toi, rien que toi. Que si ce n'est pas toi, je serai capable de faire n'importe quelle connerie.

Sacha ! Reviens. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça. Comme un claquement de doigt. Mais merde, reviens quoi !

( soupir. Bruit de verre)

Je m'énerve. Putain... je m'énerve trop. Ce n'est pas normal. Toute façon avec toi rien n'est normal. Merde.. même en étant complètement bourrée, j'arrive encore à penser à toi. Ah, mais je t'ai pas dis ! Je bois ta bouteille que tu avais acheter juste avant que tu te casses. A croire que c'était fait exprès ! Tu sais, le vin rouge qui coûte la peau du cul. Tu sais bien, ce genre de vin qu'il m'écœure lorsque j'en bois un peu trop.

( Bruit de verre. Pleurs)

J'en ai plus qu'assez de penser à toi. Je n'en peux absolument plus. Toi. Encore toi. Toi et toi ! Je ne vois que ton visage. Je ne rêve que de toi la nuit. je pense tout le temps à toi. Au travail. A mon appartement. Dans mon lit. Dans la rue... Partout ! Tout me fait pensé à toi. Et lorsque je traverse les foules, j'espère revoir ton visage. Tu es tellement beau. Tu es tellement pudique finalement. Je connais la moindre de tes caprices, la moindre de tes tics. Je connais ton corps par cœur, ta voix, je pourrai la décrire pendant des heures... Ta si belle voix. Comment peut-on s'en passer ? Comment peut-on l'oublier? Nos conversations qui duraient des heures, qui duraient l'éternité. Et ta voix putain! Tes baisers. Tes lèvres. Cela ne peut s'oublier, tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu comprends ? Ta belle bouche... Ta si jolie bouche que j'avais envie de toucher. De croquer, de la faire saigner. Tes bras. Oh oui, tes bras qui me protégeaient de tout. Qui me protégeaient des cauchemars et des maladresses. La chaleur que ton corps pouvait transmettre... Cette chaleur contre ton torse, qui m'apaisait dans des sommeils de bonheurs.

( Bruit de verre)

Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'ai envie de partir. Partir loin. Partir oui... n'importe où. Et maintenant. Je n'en peux plus. Tu aurais pas du me quitter. Tu aurais surtout pas du être avec elle. Cette Iris !

(Pleurs)

Ne m'en veux pas Sacha. Je te jure, c'est plus fort que moi. Il ne faut pas que tu m'en veuilles J'en peux plus. J'en ai marre. Je craque. Je craque Sacha !

( Déclic suspect)

Je t'aime...

- Ondine ? !Tu es encore là ? »


End file.
